


Iluzja

by pentamerone



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Lies, Light Angst, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Ludzie zwykli żyć w iluzji, ale przecież Sunny nie była człowiekiem.





	Iluzja

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach krótkiego wyjaśnienia: Dusze to kosmici, którzy zasiedlają ludzkie ciała poprzez wprowadzenie do czaszki. Powszechnie uważa się je za wcielenie dobra, nie potrafią również kłamać, z wyjątkiem pewnej nielicznej grupy, którą duszkowe społeczeństwo skazuje na ostracyzm (obie te rzeczy wielokrotnie podważa niechcący sama autorka).
> 
> Biorąc pod uwagę nawias powyżej, pozwoliłam sobie na dopisanie dalszego ciągu dwójce bohaterów, którzy zostali potraktowani przez panią Meyer w sposób wysoce dla mnie niesatysfakcjonujący.

    Sunny wie, że

    (żyje cudzym życiem; kradzionym życiem; życiem, na które nie zasłużyła)

    ludzie żyją iluzjami. To wpisane w ich naturę: okłamywać samych siebie, wierzyć w niemożliwe. Tym różnią się od Dusz, które pokornie przyjmują swój los, odnajdując radość i szczęście w każdym jego uśmiechu. Mieszkańcy Ziemi nie potrafią być tak wdzięczni; nawet nie próbują, wciąż pragnąc więcej.

    Sunny pamięta  

    (dzień, w którym porwano Jodi; nim Jodi osłabła, lubiła ją nękać wspomnieniem strachu, rozdzierających wołań o pomoc; nigdy nie zapomni ostatnich chwil cudzego życia)

    swoje życie przed Ziemią. Było dobre, spokojne _—_ takie, jakiego może chcieć Dusza. Wystarczyło jej, dopóki nie pojawił się Kyle. Kyle’a okrywały ludzkie emocje i namiętności, które zasiała Jodi, a Sunny padła ich ofiarą, choć  jak mogłaby się skarżyć? Dusze nigdy tego nie robiły, a w ludzkiej miłości nawet udręka zdawała się słodka.

    Sunny jest pewna

    (że wyszeptane w jej włosy “Jodi” nie było złudzeniem; widzi w oczach Kyle’a zawód, ilekroć w ostrym świetle jej własne zalśnią srebrem; gdyby wiedział, osobiście wydarłby ją z tego ciała)

    miłości Kyle’a. Choć żyje w ciele Jodi, nigdy nią nie będzie, ale przecież on o tym wie. Od ich pierwszego spotkania dostrzegał tę różnicę _—_ ona była nieustraszona, pełna życia; Sunny nie różni się od większości Dusz swoją wrażliwością i spokojem. Może za to właśnie ją pokochał? Za przyniesienie ukojenia po utracie Jodi?

    Sunny wie, że

    (skłamała, bo Jodi wciąż tu jest, a jej niknący głos odbija się echem w ich wspólnym umyśle; ale przecież nie powinna tak potrafić; najwidoczniej nawet iluzja Dusz jest doskonalsza)

    Dusze żyją prawdą, a dzięki niej Kyle również uwolnił się z ludzkiej iluzji. Ich miłość jest prawdziwa, szczera czysta _—_ doskonała. Tak jak Dusze.


End file.
